


The Lost Traveller Motel

by Sherlock_holmes_girl_whovian_for_David



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angry Sam Winchester, Cute Sam Winchester, Dorks in Love, Fatherly Bobby, Fluff, Kids, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Love, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Motel owner Gabriel, Nervous Sam, Protective Gabriel, Sam wants babies, Smut, Smutt, Smutty, adopted kids, flirty Gabriel, infertile Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_holmes_girl_whovian_for_David/pseuds/Sherlock_holmes_girl_whovian_for_David
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Synopsis: Supernatural AU where Gabriel is the proud owner of the Lost Traveller motel and Sam is a recently humiliated lawyer looking for somewhere to hide from disappointment.<br/>My first Supernatural fanfic so lots of constructive criticism please! And I'm British so the Americanisms may be few and far between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam feels like a failure and so find a little motel to hide away in.  
> (summaries are not my thing)

Sam Winchester had failed. But he hadn't just failed, he failed spectacularly. He not only became romantically involved with the daughter of the accusatory side, Ruby, when he was on defence, but also failed to provide enough evidence to keep an entirely innocent man from a life behind bars.  
He couldn't even bare to think about the reaction of his family, his brother Dean mostly. Dean was a mechanic with a flourishing business. Sam could just imagine the pitiful look he would get and the pat on the shoulder with a "you'll get them next time".

So he ran.

Maybe it wasn't the best thought through plan he'd even had but the company had given him a couple of months off claiming he needed to take his holiday time. He knew he would have to face the consequences at some point but right now he just didn't want to face them at this exact moment.

Driving until he thought he was about to pass out at the wheel he pulled up into a small motel called *The Lost Traveller*. It sounded a lot like Sam at the moment. He locked up his car and walked to the reception to book a room.

The girl at reception couldn't have been older than eighteen. She looked up from her book and smiled.  
"Hello! How can I help you?" She asked, pushing up her glasses. Just as Sam was about to ask for a room something small ran by his legs squealing "Ra-Ra!" as it ran behind the desk.  
"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry sir!" The girl exclaimed, reaching down to pull what Sam could now see was a small child up into her lap.  
"It's okay" smiled Sam looking at the little boy. He couldn't have been more than two and a half with pitch black hair and saucer sized chocolate brown eyes. He was beautiful. Sam leaned over the desk to get closer to the little boy as he asked "And who are you then?"  
The little tot just giggled and grabbed a bit of Sam's hair, much to the girls dismay as she began trying to release the iron grip he had on the hair.  
"Oliver let go! We do not grab people's hair! I'm so sorry about this."  
Sam just laughed a bit.  
"It's okay, I'm not going to leave because a toddler is doing toddler things"

Just as Oliver was extracted from Sam's locks a door opened from an alcove behind the counter. Sam doubted whether he'd heard a more lovely laugh. He looked up to see a man about five foot seven with caramel hair and eyes to match, he had this cheeky twinkle that looked like it was permanently there and a grin much the same.  
"I see you've met my kids" he said to Sam, holding his arms out for Oliver who was bouncing on the girls knee shouting "Daddydaddydaddydaddy!"  
"I'll leave you to finish off this booking Rae." He then turned to address Sam "Sorry for the delay." And with that he carried off the toddler who was asking about some candy now.

"Right!" The girl, Rae, sighed. "You looking for a single room?" Sam just nodded in reply. She reached under the desk to grab a key and stood up, waving away Sam's attempt to get put his wallet. "You pay for how long you stay." She said as a kind of answer to the unspoken question. Sam nodded and followed her to his room.  
"This is your room for however long you're staying here, breakfast is from seven to ten, lunch eleven to half two and dinner is from five to half seven. Be nice to our chef Benny and if you miss any of the times he might find you something. Laundry is done on a Thursday along with the cleaning so put anything embarrassing away. If you have any questions there will always be someone about so if there's no one at reception try the coffee bar, the bar or the library. Have a nice stay!" And with that she walked off, leaving Sam to stand looking at his room for the next night at least.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy gets to know the family at Lost Traveller

Sam woke up the next morning a bit disoriented, taking a moment to let the events of yesterday catch up with him. He groaned as he rolled out of bed, making himself look presentable before he went down to breakfast.

He made his way to the dining room where there were a few couples sat around a table and the girl, Rae, from the front desk on another eating cereal whilst reading her book, pushing her glasses back up periodically. Looking around the room he found the breakfast buffet style table with sausages, eggs, bacon etc on (it made him think of Dean for a moment and how he would have loved it). Deciding against the warm food Sam filled a bowl with cereal and went to find a table.

Rae looked up as he walked past.  
"Have a good night?" She asked Sam, he turned to her.  
"Yes, I did" Sam hesitated between sitting down or moving away. Rae closed her book and smiled.  
"Sit, I don't bite."  
Sam sat next to her and had a mouthful of cereal. She also began to eat again too and a silence spread between them that Sam had to break.  
"So, you work here?" It was a stupid question really, he'd seen her working last night.  
"Yeah, I live here too with Gabe and Oliver." She had another mouthful.  
"Gabe?" Sam questioned, having seen Oliver and her Dad last night but not this mysterious Gabe.  
"Oh, officially he's my Dad, he adopted me long enough ago but I guess Dad never stuck. Oliver on the other hand is young enough to not know anything else." She smiled "I always forget people don't understand our family dynamic sometimes."  
Sam took a few mouthfuls to process the new information.  
"So 'Gabe' (she interrupted then saying his full name was Gabriel) is your father. So he owns the place?"  
"Yeah, five year anniversary of the place in a month. Gabe inherited the land and the building off his Dad when he vanished so we sold the house and did this place up, haven't looked back since." She looked up at Sam. "You know lots about me, what about you?"

Sam floundered for a moment, but was saved by a crash in the kitchen and a yell of pain.  
"Oh for heavens sakes, what on earth Benny!" She exclaimed, running to help. Sam breathed out a sigh of relief as she left, finishing his cereal, glanced at the cover of her book (Mort by Terry Pratchett), and popped his head in the kitchen to say thanks for the chat. He found Rae scolding a large looking bloke who had a cut on his finger that was bleeding profusely. The man Sam guessed was Benny looked a bit sheepish under Rae's motherly tone.  
"The way you made that noise I thought you'd chopped your hand off or something!" She paused as she noticed Sam. "Oh, hi again! You need anything?"

Sam shook his head sending Benny a sympathetic look.  
"I just wanted to say thanks for the chat, I'll let you get on."  
Rae nodded at him then turned her attention back to the bleeding cut, dabbing it with an antiseptic wipe, causing Benny to hiss involuntarily.

Sam walked back to his room and sat on his bed wondering what to do with himself. He flicked through the TV channels and couldn't fund anything of interest. He lay on his bed in a pitiful silence for a few minutes before remembering Rae mentioning a library of sorts. Sam pushed himself up and left the room, locking his door on the way. He wandered about a bit before he found the library. It was a room with about four small rows of bookshelves full of bits of everything sorted in alphabetical order. In one corner of the room there was a collection of mismatched comfy chairs, a couple of them just out of view. Sam could hear quiet talking but ignored it in favour of finding 'P' and seeing if this 'Pratchett' bloke wrote anything good. He pulled out what looked like the first book (He was right, he'd pulled out 'The Colour of Magic') and went to sit down.

When he sat he saw the couple of chairs that were hidden. In one of these chairs sat Gabriel and Oliver both pouring over a colourful children's book, Gabriel had a lolly in his mouth and was listening as Oliver struggled through the sentences, giving pronunciation and help when needed. Sam smiled at the domestic scene wistfully, neither seemed to notice Sam's arrival.

Sam always looked wistfully at families with young children. He could never have them. He was happily engaged, then married to a beautiful woman named Jessica. They both wanted children and they tried and tried for over a year but nothing happened, so they both had checkups and it turned out that Sam was infertile, there was no possible way for him to have children. Not too much longer afterwards Jessica filed for divorce and Sam did nothing to stop it, wanting her to be happy no matter what.

He was pulled put of his daze by some speech directed at him.  
"You need to open the book to be able to read it you know."  
Sam blinked a few times and looked down at the book then up to the owner of the voice. He found Gabriel sat looking at him, Oliver at the shelf behind him putting his book away. Sam sent a light scowl at the man but played with the book a little.  
"Was in a little world of my own then."  
"I could tell." Gabriel chuckled "Rae suggest that to you?" He said gesturing at the book. "you don't look like the Pratchett type."  
Sam cocked his head to the side slightly.  
"What type do I look like then?" He said (wait was he flirting?).

Gabriel just chuckled again and sent him a cheeky grin.   
"You look like the non fiction type to me."   
And he wasn't wrong, Sam did prefer a good factual book.   
"Not that I'm saying don't try it, Pratchett is really good!" Gabriel added on the end. Sam nodded and took a look at the blurb. At the same time Oliver began tapping Gabriel's knee.   
"Daddy I play?" Oliver asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.   
"Yes, but only if you stay in my sight."   
Oliver nodded vigorously then grabbed his toy car and began driving it around the floor by Gabriel's feet.   
"He looks like a handful." Sam commented, looking at Oliver who was making little 'brum brum' noises to go with the car.   
"He is." Gabriel chuckled "but I wouldn't have him any other way." He smiled fondly at the little boy.   
"Rae was telling me she spoke to you this morning?" Gabriel continued, looking back up at Sam. "Said you seemed surprised both her and Ollie were adopted."   
Sam took a moment before answering, turning the book over a few times.   
"I suppose it's just a little unusual, a single man adopting two kids." Sam waited with bated breath, waiting for the correction from single to whatever he was doing at the moment.   
"Ah, that is something people say to me. 'How do you get laid with kids?'." He chuckled "I like to flirt but I'm not too bothered about 'getting some' with a random person anymore."   
The ending of that seemed to have a story attached but Sam didn't press.   
"You know something about me, what about you?" The cheeky smile had returned and he was leaning forward a little waiting for the answer.   
Sam was saved by a high pitched scream ringing through the room.   
(Sam for once was thankful that a motel had so much happening)

During their conversation Oliver had wandered off into the bookshelves and tried to drive his car too far up resulting in a few books falling on him, he had a small cut on his forehead and he was sat on the floor crying. Sam watched as Gabriel ran to scoop up the little boy and comfort him, whilst gently telling him off for doing something so silly, but holding him close and rocking gently until the tears turned to sniffles.

Gabriel turned to Sam.   
"Do you mind holding him whilst I get a plaster?" He asked, giving only a millisecond for him to answer before Sam had an arm full of two and a half year old. The little boy looked up at the new person holding him. Apparently deciding Sam was good enough he rested his little head in the crook of Sam's neck, sucking his thumb.   
Sam felt rather empty when Gabriel took Oliver back to put the plaster on.

"Thank you for that, it was a pleasure to meet you but I think this one could do with a rest after all that excitement." Gabriel extended his free hand which Sam shook whilst returning the sentiment. When the two had left the room he settled down and started his book.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samsquatch to the rescue!

Sam hadn't expected to stay more than a night at the Lost Traveller, but he'd become addicted to the laugh of the Motel owner.  
"Morning Rae." He said to the sleepy looking girl at the main desk. She looked like she'd had a late night.  
"Hmm? Oh, morning Sam. You heading out?" She asked, taking her glasses off to give them a bit of a wipe.  
Sam had been staying at the hotel for a week now and he hadn't ventured out into the town yet. It was a Saturday and today would be the day he explored, Sam had decided. He nodded then turned to leave.  
"Oh wait!" Rae shouted "What book are you on?"  
Sam smiled as he turned around.  
"I've just started Mort, nearly caught you up!" Sam replied. She laughed loudly much to Sam's confusion.  
"Caught me up? This is my second time around!"  
And with that Sam went to venture about in the little town.

The town was called Coldwater (huh, so he hadn't left Kansas). The town itself wasn't so interesting a few local shops and a park. It looked like it was mainly families that lived here, Sam had passed a fair few schools and daycare centres on his way into town. He went and got a few things from the stores, more toothpaste and shower gel, he hadn't packed any himself and the hotel can only provide so much, and went to sit in the park.  
It wasn't a particularly bright day but still the park was full of children and their parents, it was Saturday after all. It was about half an hour later that a familiar face sprinted past towards the road, giggling with no apparent intention of stopping despite the car speeding along. Sam wouldn't be able to tell you exactly what he did in those few seconds, but one moment he was watching Oliver run towards the road, the next minute he had an arm full of squirming child. Next he looked at Gabriel who was almost in tears. Sam passed over the tot to his dad and watched the scene unfold.  
"Oliver what were you thinking running at the road like that! You could have been run over by that car! Its a good thing that Sam was here to catch you!" It was clear that Gabriel was trying to hold back his angry tone and was still shaking from the shock of what just happened. By the time the motel owner had finished his rant his little boy was teary too. Sam stood awkwardly, wondering whether he should leave them be or not. At this point Gabriel turned to Sam.  
"I don't know how to thank you Sam." He said simply, still holding Ollie tight.  
"I saw a diner back there, any good?" Sam asked before he could stop himself. Gabriel looked confused but nodded.  
"You can thank me by joining me there at seven tomorrow?" Sam asked, sounding much more confident than he felt. Gabriel grinned widely.  
"Are you asking me on a date?"   
Sam nodded nervously. Gabriel grinned more.  
"I'll be there." He paused then continued. "Walk us home?"  
Sam nodded sensing Gabriel's need for the extra security.

About half way home Oliver fell asleep in Gabriel's arms, effectively becoming a dead weight, before long Gabriel's arms were going numb.  
"I'll swap you." Said Sam, holding out his one shopping bag. Reluctantly Gabriel agreed, passing over the little boy to Sam who carried him easily in one arm.  
"So" started Gabriel after a while "I still don't know much about you."  
There was no way Sam could get out of this one.  
"Uh, I'm a lawyer." He began, ignoring Gabriel's raised eyebrow "I'm on 'holiday' at the moment, trying to stay away from my brother mainly."  
Gabriel's brow furrowed (and in Sam's opinion it was adorable)  
"Why are you trying to stay away from your brother?"

Before he even knew it Sam was telling Gabriel everything, about Ruby, about failing, about not wanting pity from his brother, about running away.  
"And then I found this motel. I was only planning on staying a night but I found that I was quite addicted to the laugh of the motel owner, and couldn't leave." Sam finished his story and turned to Gabriel just as he started to laugh. His whole face lit up, eyes crinkling and whole body joining in. It was the most amazing thing Sam had ever seen. 

"Oh look, here we are. I'll swap you back now, thanks for everything today Sam." Gabriel said as he took the now half awake child from his arms, giving back the shopping bag. Much to Sam's surprise, Gabriel pulled him into a quick hug.  
"I'll see you tomorrow at seven." The shorter man grinned and turned.

And Sam unashamedly watched his arse as he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to anyone who lives in Coldwater I have no idea what your town is like I just googled town names. Hope you all like it so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae is a mother hen and worried about Gabe

Sam couldn't wait for seven o'clock the next evening to come around. He'd spent ages deciding on the best thing to wear (buttoned up flannel and nice jeans). He hadn't been this excited about a date since Jess, and he was full of nervous energy. He had ten minutes before he had to set off to the diner when he heard a knock on the door. His brow furrowed wondering who it could be and he opened the door, revealing Rae.   
"Oh hi Rae, what are you doing here?" Sam asked nervously.   
"Can I come in?" She looked over at his room, it was fairly tidy. Sam moved out of the doorway to let her in.   
"What exactly are you planning on doing with Gabe?" She asked plainly. Sam choked on air for a moment in surprise.   
"What do you mean? Its a date that's it." He replied once he'd regained himself.   
"But that's just the thing! Gabe doesn't go on dates. He's had many single customers and locals ask him out and he hasn't said yes to any, but you. I swear if this is a game to you or you hurt him...." She tailed off in that menacing motherly tone that Benny had been subjected to the week previous.

Sam had realised a few days ago why she seemed to take such a motherly role. She was the only female member of staff. She had an adopted little brother with no mum and seemed to take on the role without thinking. She was only seventeen, with long blonde hair, long legs and a smile that could blind if used at full force, piercing blue eyes and cute quirky things like her glasses and book choice that should have her floored by boys and revelling in attention but instead she stays at the hotel to be this much needed motherly figure.  
 Sam had a lot of respect for her.

"I wouldn't hurt him Rae, I don't date either, not usually. He's special, I promise." Sam replied. Rae looked at him.   
"He's always had this thing for picking up lost things" she started and Sam sat and listened. "He picked up me and Oliver, two lost little children. We've had all number of stray cats through this place. He likes the mismatched furniture you get at flea markets and antique stores, the kind that look like they might not quite match anything you own. He gave Benny a job and a place to stay when he lost everything. Now he's picked up this lost lawyer who's running away from nothing and will go back to wherever in a month or two.   
Sam, if Gabe falls for you and you have to leave, you'll break him."

Sam sat and thought for a moment.   
"If I fall for Gabriel, more than I have already, there is no way in hell I am leaving him. And if I don't feel it, I'll tell him. I promise, no running away or just leaving." He said and looked at Rae expectantly.   
"Okay, but you owe me for babysitting Ollie." She smiled. She stood to leave, but as she left the door she stopped.

"Have a good night Sam, look after him. Oh, and if things do get heated, pick him up, he'll melt." She laughed at Sam's embarrassed noises and closed the door.

It was time for Sam to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date tiiime
> 
>  
> 
> And maybe a lil bit of feels

Sam walked nervously to the diner he had agreed to meet Gabriel at, he was going to be early but he supposed it was better than being late. The weather had turned a little cooler so on the way out Sam had pulled on a jacket, in the jacket pocket he had a small gift for Gabriel, he hoped that the smaller man would like it. Sam arrived with ten minutes to spare and was surprised to see the golden hair of Gabriel already seated inside. With a deep breath Sam pushed open the door and walked inside. He walked towards the table that his date was seated at and was surprised to see that he was tapping the table nervously, checking his watch every few seconds.  
"Expecting someone?" Sam asked when he was close to the table. Gabe jumped slightly then turned to smile at the tall figure.  
"Not for another ten minutes I wasn't" and he smiled "I'm glad he's here though."  
And with that Sam sat down across from his date. A waitress came across a few minutes of awkward menu reading later and they both ordered their food, Sam ordering a vegetarian dish with salad and Gabriel opting to just go straight to dessert and ordered a sundae.  
"Sweet tooth?" Sam asked, smirking slightly.  
"You could say that. Plus I ended up eating a main with Rae and Oliver, he wouldn't eat without me for some unbeknown reason. You don't mind do you?" His golden eyes flashed up to meet Sam's guiltily. Sam was a little upset but knew that Gabriel's family would always come first.  
"It's no problem" Sam smiled and reached for something in the pocket of his coat that was hanging on the back of his chair. "I, uh, got you this." He pulled out a gummy bear the size of his large palm, wrapped in cellophane and tie with an obnoxiously large red bow. Gabriel blushed and smiled as he took it from Sam.  
"You didn't have to, I didn't get you- " Gabriel was cut off by Sam's hand resting on his.  
"I wanted to, I don't expect anything from you." He smiled and jumped when the smaller man rested a foot on his own. Gabriel smirked, then moved his hand as the food arrived.

Whilst putting their food down the waitress leaned closer to Sam than was absolutely necessary and Sam could see the slightly disheartened look on Gabriel's face. Angry at the woman Sam grabbed his date's hand.  
"I'm really enjoying this date Gabe." Sam smiled at the motel owner and gripped his hand tighter when he saw the waitress visibly stiffen and walk away faster. Gabe flushed a dark pink and Sam loved it.  
"I'm here with you Gabe, and no one else." Sam then went to retract his hand but the shorter man had a tight grip on it, so Sam left it where it was and ate one handed.

The gummy bear sat in the middle of the table watching.

They talked about aimless things whilst eating. Sam was halfway through his meal before he noticed that Gabe had done little more than play with the ice cream, watching it melt.  
"What's up? You don't like the sundae?" Sam asked. Gabe looked at him and took a big mouthful.  
"Naph. Ish wondewfuw" he said around a mouthful of ice cream. Sam chuckled and shook his head as Gabe announced he had brain freeze from the sudden consumption of ice cream and sat with his face screwed up for a few minutes before he had settled back to a regular brain temperature.  
"Honestly though Gabe, what's up?" Sam asked after a few more minutes and Gabriel just looked down to the gummy bear.  
"Truthfully, I'm waiting for it to go wrong, for me to say something weird that you don't like or for you to feel less important than my family. I'm waiting for someone better looking or more interesting to come along and take you away." Gabriel refused to meet Sam's eyes.  
"I may have only known you for a week Gabriel but you won't get rid of me that easily." Sam reached across the table and gently cupped Gabriel's cheek with one hand, forcing his gaze to meet Sam's honest eyes. There was nothing but adoration and the beginnings of love in those eyes and suddenly Gabriel pulled away from Sam and ran to the bathroom.

Sam sat for a moment, shocked. He had seen tears in Gabriel's eyes before he ran off. Making his decision Sam stood up and walked to the bathroom to see Gabriel staring at himself in the mirror. Sam walked behind him, so he could be seen in the mirror and approached the smaller man slowly, Gabriel didn't move at all. When he was close enough Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel, and kissing the top of his head gently.  
"What is it Gabe?" he murmured softly.  
"You're too perfect to be interested in me." Gabe replied quietly, looking away from the mirror. Sam growled deeply and spun him around, cupping his face and kissing him. Gabe froze for a moment, but soon responded by gripping Sam's hair. Sam's hands wandered down to Gabe's waist where he pulled him closer. Gasping for breath they both pulled away.  
"Let's pay and I'll take you home." Sam said softly, taking Gabriel's hand in his own larger one. Gabe nodded gently and followed Sam out, watching him drop some cash on the table, grab his coat and the gummy bear before taking his date's hand again and walking out.

The air outside was chilly and Gabriel, who had neglected to bring a jacket, shivered. Soon after he felt a warm pressure on his shoulders and saw that Sam was draping his own jacket over Gabe to keep him warm. The jacket was huge and it drowned Gabriel's smaller form. He slipped his arms into the sleeves, they were much too long and Gabriel laughed and flapped them around a bit before putting an arm around Sam and snuggling into him as they walked. Sam was just happy to see a smile on his angel's face (did he really just call him angel? Oh dear).  
It took them twice as long as normal to walk back to the motel due to their cuddle walking but Sam didn't mind, he could barely feel the cold when he was with a giggling Gabriel. They reached Gabriel's bedroom door in the motel and they both looked at each other.  
"Uh, I guess this is the end of the date?" Gabriel said awkwardly, leaning on his door. Sam smiled and nodded, then leaned down to capture Gabriel's lips in his own. The golden haired motel owner responded immediately, kissing back strongly and gripping Sam's long hair tight. Sam crowded Gabe against the door but found his neck starting to crick with the height difference and in a flash he had picked Gabriel up so their lips aligned easier. Gabe wrapped his legs around Sam's waist and moaned subconsciously at Sam's display of power. Sam pulled back and looked at Gabriel. His lips were kiss swollen and his hair was a mess. Sam was about to put him down when Gabriel began to suck on his neck.  
"Gabe..." Sam moaned quietly, sliding his hands down to grip Gabe's ass. Gabe yelped and pulled away.  
"Can we-" he panted "can we stop?"  
Sam was appalled Gabe sounded so unsure that Sam would.  
"Of course Angel, of course." Sam put Gabe on his feet.  
"You called me angel." Gabe grinned and leaned up to peck Sam on the lips "thank you for tonight Sammy bear."  
Sam chuckled and stroked Gabe's hair.  
"Sleep well Gabe."  
"You too Sammy."  


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after!

Sam woke in his bed with pleasant memories of the night before. He knew there had been a few worrying moments, but there was nothing that could shake this feeling.  
  
He liked Gabe.  
  
He really liked Gabe.  
  
With a small groan he pulled himself out of bed, got dressed and wandered down to breakfast. He grabbed his usual bowl of cereal, smiling to himself.  
"Hi there Sam."  
Sam looked down to see that Gabriel was stood next to him, looking almost nervous. Sam smiled widely at the smaller man.  
"Morning Angel."

And with that Gabriel's demeanour changed. He beamed up at Sam and stood a little closer. Sam ran a hand through his Angel's hair, then went to sit down at the restaurant's tables. Gabriel followed close after once he had a pile of pancakes drowned in syrup with him. Sam just rolled his eyes at the sugar loving motel owner as he sat down.  
"What?" Gabe asked around a mouthful of his pancake.  
"Nothing." Sam smiled and watched Gabe as he devoured his sickly mess and Sam ate his own bowl of cereal. Sam finished before Gabe, and couldn't help but stare at him, and he didn't stop even when the man of said attention looked up and locked eyes with him.

"Oh God am I going to have to deal with this all the time now?" Rae complained as she dropped down into a seat at the table, jolting both men out of their trance like state. Gabriel was the first to laugh and he leaned over to give her a hug.   
"Feeling jealous all my attention is on Sam?" he laughed and she scowled at him playfully.   
"No, I'm not. But I think I know someone who is." she laughed as Oliver came running into the room with Benny not far behind him.   
"Don't run in t' restaurant lil' buddy!" Benny shouted as he tried to catch the ball of energy that was Ollie on a morning.   
"Daddy!" He cried, launching himself at his adopted father's knees. Gabe caught him and pulled him into his lap. Gabriel looked over at the slightly panting Benny.   
"You making Uncle Benny run around again?" Gabe asked Oliver who just giggled and grabbed Gabe's shirt. Benny laughed a little and walked over, patting Rae on the shoulder as he walked past earning him a warm smile.   
"I leave you with him for five minutes..." she scolds jokingly and benny just rolls his eyes.

Gabe looks up from Oliver who was snuggled up to his chest to see Sam smiling almost sadly.   
"I'll leave you to it Gabe, it looks like you've been missed." he said, standing.   
"No, come on. I'm sure Ollie would like to learn some more words, you can help Sam, give Rae some free time. Maybe go see that crush of yours." Gabe stood up to join Sam whilst Rae turned beet red.   
"Shut up Gabriel." She mumbled under her breath. "I do not have a crush on Charlie."

Gabe walked off and Sam followed.   
"Crush?" Sam asked as they walked to the library.   
"Yeah, Charlie, red head, real nerd. Absolute computer genius. They get on like a house on fire."  
Sam wondered when he would get to meet this mysterious boy. As if reading Sam's mind, Gabe continued.   
"Rae'll probably bring Charlie round ths afternoon, you'll most likely meet then."

 

When they entered the library, Gabe let Oliver down to go choose a book. He ran back soon enough shouting "floor floor!" pulling Gabe with him. Sam followed hesitantly. He found the two sat on the floor, Oliver in between Gabe's legs waving his book enthusiastically.   
"Start! Start!"   
"Come on Oliver, wait for Sam." replied Gabe. Oliver then looked up and Sam and waved the book at him.   
"Start! Start!"   
Sam looked around, trying to find the best place to sit when Gabe called to him. "Come on Sammy, just upright spoon me."   
Sam nearly burst out into laughter, but kept his cool as he sat behind Gabe and leaned on his shoulder.  
"Go on then Oliver, you can start, me and your Dad are comfortable."   
  
Oliver started reading at his slow pace and Gabriel began to snuggle back into Sam's warm chest, and it just seemed natural for Sam to drop a small kiss onto the top of Gabriel's head whilst Oliver read. Gabe looked up and smiled, tilting his head a little bit more to steal an upside-down kiss from Sam before turning back to Oliver who was struggling on a word. When they passed the difficult section Sam leaned in close to Gabe's ear and whispered "You're amazing Angel. Thank you for this."   
Gabe looked up to Sam and saw that he had a slight wet sheen over his eyes and he leant back into the man who usually towered over him.   
"Ollie, would you go find Uncle Benny and stay with him. Daddy and Sammy want to have a talk alone."   
Oliver nodded and ran off to terrorise his Uncle. Gabe turned and sat between Sam's legs. He took Sam's face in his hands and looked up at him.   
"Talk to me Sammy."   
Sam leaned into the hands and pressed a small kiss into each side before he began to talk, and Gabe let him take his time.   
"I suddenly realised just how much I love feeling like I have a family. But I can never have that." He closed his eyes and tried to move his head away.   
"I know this is very new, this 'us', if there even is an 'us'" Gabe began, causing Sam's eyes to open "But I like this 'us' and I'd love to try. You're here for just under two months? Let's see how we go, you can be part of this family if you want Sam, I promise. You just have to commit to us."   
Sam surged forwards and pressed his mouth to his angel's hard.   
"I am committed to you, and your patchwork family." he smiled then leaned back in. They were suddenly startled apart by a small weight landing on Sam's back.   
"Daaadddyyyy!" Oliver shouted "Saaaaammmmmyyyy! Why you eat your mouths?"   
Both the older men looked startled, but burst into laughter, Oliver looking most confused. The two laughed harder when Benny came puffing into the room exclaiming about how the boy would be a runner when he grows up.

Sam smiled, this was just how he had imagined his own family, full of love.   
Yeah, maybe he was falling in love.   


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charile comes to visit and loves Sam. Rae gets a bit jealous.

Both Sam and Gabe were keeping Ollie entertained when the sound of laughter drifted into the room. The Library seemed to be a social hub for this place.  
"That'll probably be Rae and Charlie." Gabe says as he looks to the door, just as he said it Rae walked through to doorway, she was followed by a red head slightly shorter than her, Sam hadn't been expecting Charlie to be a girl.  
"Afternoon Gabe." Charlie smiled at the motel owner, they were pretty much the same height as they hugged. It seemed Charlie was another of the strays Gabe had picked up.  
"You got a day off work?" he asked and she nodded, then looked over to Sam, he was still sat with Ollie. Deciding it was impolite to sit on the floor when meeting someone he stood up, resting Ollie on his hip. Charlie gazed up at him.  
"Merlin's beard you're tall." she announced, then turned to Gabe. "This is Sam?"  
Gabe just smiled and nodded, Charlie held out a hand to him.  
"It's lovely to meet you Sam, I'm Charlie."  
"It's nice to meet you too Charlie."

Rae walked over.  
"Come on Charlie, you said you'd try and fix that bug on my laptop."  
"Aww come on Rae-Rae I wanna get to know Gabe's new bae!"  
Both Gabe and Sam blushed beet red and Rae just scowled.  
"Fine, but you had better fix it some point."  
"Don't worry dear, I will." Charlie just smiled at her and then sat on the floor, holding her arms out to greet Oliver, who was reaching for her. Sam passed her down then joined her on the floor, where Gabe proceeded to sit in his lap. Charlie squealed and Rae just rolled her eyes, sitting next to Charlie

For the next twenty minutes Charlie sat questioning Sam about his life, as well as telling him about her. She knew Gabe through the motel, she was one of his first customers and was jobless and didn't have much money to her name so Gabe didn't charge her until she had a decent job and a bit of cash in the bank, prompting the pay for however long you stay rule. Her and Rae had been friends pretty much since they met, even though Charlie was four years older than her.  
Rae began to look restless and stood up, claiming to need a drink, and Gabe followed, looking worried. That left Sam and Charlie pretty much alone.  
"Huh, wonder what's up." Charlie says, looking towards the door.  
"Maybe she's jealous of the attention you're giving me?"  
Charlie looked confused.  
"What on earth are you on about?"  
"I'm not sure I'm supposed to say." Sam was suddenly worried of telling Rae's secret crush and ruining the friendship.  
"Come on, you have to tell me now!" Charlie looked excited.  
"Fine, but promise me that you'll never tell I told you."  
"Cross my heart and hope to die."  
"Apparently Rae has a fairly large crush on you. Or that's what Gabe told me."  
Charlie looked shocked.  
"Charlie..." Sam began  
"Thank the moons of mordor it's been so hard to just stay friends these past couple of years!"

And with that Charlie jumped up and ran to find Rae. Ollie toddled over to Sam and sat in his lap.  
"I'm just as shocked as you buddy."  
"Saay up!" Oliver announced, holding his hands up. Sam just smiled and obliged, the cute nickname sending a warmth throughout him. He walked out of the room and bumped into Gabe.  
"What's happening with them two?" Sam asked quietly. Gabe just smiled.  
"They're talking to each other. About some 'stuff'"  
Sam could hear the muffled sounds of the two talking around the corner of the corridor. Suddenly the sounds stopped. In worry, they both look around the corner to see the two locked in embrace, eyes closed, lips barley touching. Gabe stood smiling and Sam grabbed his arm, pulling him away to let them have their privacy.

Gabe couldn't stop grinning and his smile was contagious.

They both wandered into the kitchen where Benny was preparing tea for the customers. He smiled as he turned to see the three who entered his kitchen.  
"Aft'noon" he smiled and continued his work and Sam just smiled at how he had become part of this crazy family. 

And with the thought of family he thought of Dean. Gabe, and his apparent mind reading skills, looked up at Sam.  
"You need to call your brother. He'll be worried."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEeeeeeeeeeeeeeean

Sam held the phone in his hands. He hadn't turned it on since he ran. He pressed the on button and awaited the bombardment of calls and messages from his brother.

50 messages - Dean  
36 missed calls - Dean  
36 voice mails - Dean

Well shit.

Sam cleared the voice mails and checked the last few messages.  
-Samuel call me back. -  
-I called your work, they told me everything. Call me back Sammy. -

Well Shit.

Sam hovered over the call button, for a long time. Gabe who had stayed silent during the exchange between Sam and his phone pressed the button for him. Sam scowled, but Gabe just kissed his nose and sat on the bed, watching Sam pace to the dial tone.  
  
Dean picked up almost immediately.  
"SAM!" 

Gabe heard that from his spot on the bed.  
  
"Hi Dean." Sam replied, face scrunched up a little. Gabe stood up and hugged Sam, hearing his pounding heart beat.  
"Sam! You vanished, I had no idea what happened to you, your phone was turned off, you could have been dead or injured-"   
"I'm okay Dean. I think it's best we talk in person. I'm in Coldwater, I'm staying at The lost Traveller motel."  
"I'm setting off now, just let me tell Bobby I'm going."  
"Okay, I'll see you soon."  
"You betchya Sam. Bye."

When the call ended Sam sighed deeply.  
"That could have gone worse." He commented, hugging Gabe back.  
"Yes it could have. How long do you think it'll take him to get here?"  
Sam took a moment to think. He'd been driving all day, considering that Dean always drives twice the speed limit, he'd be here in about five hours.  
"About five hours."  
"You think?"  
"I know my brother, trust me."

 

Exactly five hours later Dean's Chevy Impala pulled into the motel.

Rae was sat at reception, keeping Oliver entertained. Dean walked in.  
"I'm looking for Sam Winchester." he said to Rae, who stood up, Ollie in her arms.  
"You must be Dean, follow me." and with that she walked towards the dining room, Dean in tow.

Sam stood up when Dean walked in and the two embraced for a time.  
"You scared the hell outta me Sammy." Dean said, when they'd pulled apart. Sam sat back down next to Gabe, Rae with Oliver on Gabe's other side. Before anyone could say anything, Oliver began to fuss massively, and when Rae tried to leave with him he cried even more. He was passed to Gabe, but he just reached towards Sam. Without thinking Sam placed the squirming toddler on his knee, and immediately he calmed.  
Dean watched the interaction in shock.

"So, uh, Gabe, Rae, this is my brother Dean. Dean, this is my boyfriend and his daughter Rae." Sam introduced, then Oliver shouted some babble. "Oh and this is Gabe's other kid, Oliver."  
Rae held out a hand, which Dean shook, then she took her leave.  
Gabe held his hand out too, and Dean shook it with more trepidation than he had with Rae.  
"It's nice to finally meet you Dean." Gabe said with a smile, reaching over to take one of Sam's shaking hands, looking up at Sam, reassuring him without words. "I'll leave you two to talk." Gabe plucked Ollie from Sam's lap, much to the little boy's disgust, and left the room.  
  
"Boyfriend?" Was the first thing Dean said.  
"Yeah. I landed here and well, I fell in love." Sam replied, keeping his gaze level.  
"Love? Sam it's been like, two weeks!"  
"So? Dean, please, I am in love. It sounds crazy but I am. Hell, Gabe was the one that told me I needed to ring you!" Whoops, Sam hadn't meant to say that.  
"So you weren't even going to call me?!" Dean sounded angry, and rightly so really.  
"I was, just not quite now." Sam looked away "I didn't want to say anything until me and Gabe really knew we were in it for the long haul, but I guess I know now we are. He wouldn't have asked me to call you if he thought I would go home with you."  
Dean looked shocked.  
"You don't plan on coming home?"  
"No, I don't."

Dean looked like he was processing the information he was just given.  
"You're really serious about him aren't you." Dean said. They heard a distant giggle. Sam smiled.  
"Yes I am."  
Dean sighed.  
"I suppose I had better get to know short stuff then."  
Sam beamed.

 

The two of them stood up, Sam leading Dean to the library, where they found Gabe reading with Ollie, Rae curled up with Charlie, the two reading their own individual books. They all looked up when Sam and Dean walked in.  
"There's another one!" Charlie shouted, Rae smacked her with her book. "Oh shut up Rae, you know I'm exclusive." The two giggled and curled back up. Gabe stood up, Ollie in his arms and looked at the two.  
"Everything sorted?" he asked Sam, who took Ollie from Gabe.  
"Yeah."  
Oliver looked up at Dean curiously, then reached for him.  
"No, Sam I don't do kids." He looked horrified as Sam shoved the child in his arms. Oliver giggled merrily and grabbed the lapels of Deans leather jacket. Dean smiled involuntarily and Sam prodded his shoulder.  
"Oh shut up Sam."  
Sam just laughed and pulled Gabe to his side, wrapping an arm around him. Sam wasn't really looking, but Dean was, and he saw Gabriel look up at his brother like he'd hung the moon and stars.

He'd just have to get used to his new family.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy tiiimes. If you don't wanna read the sexy times you can check at the bottom for a quick cap of what happened minus sexy times.

It had been a good few months since Sam had take up permanent residence at the Lost Traveller. He had been transferred to a branch of his law firm that was only half an hour away, even in heavy early morning traffic. Dean came to visit whenever he could, nerding out with Charlie and Rae, or entertaining Ollie, who had dubbed him 'Unca Dee'.

However between running the motel, Sam's new job and the perils of having a two year old child Sam and Gabe never got much time alone together.

Until today.

Dean had taken Ollie, Rae and Charlie back to visit Bobby, and they were going to catch them up once Gabe had closed the motel for the weekend. This trip had been a long time planning.

Gabe turned off the lights that advertised the motel for the first time since they had it up and running and put on a 'closed for the weekend' sign up in the door. It was beginning to become evening and Sam grinned at Gabe.  
"What can we do now, that the place is empty, and I have you all to myself, all night." Sam laced a hand aroung Gabe's waist.  
It had been a frustrating few months for the boys, between everything they never had time to  really become intimate with each other. The closest they'd gotten was a quick blow job in the shower before work. Now Sam could really take his time. 

Sam had found, the first time that Gabe had undressed in front of him, that he had three wings tattooed on each shoulder, and that's where he started. He pulled Gabe's shirt off his shoulders and peppered kisses from the back of his neck, over his shoulders and Gabe giggled.   
"You love those tattoos don't you."   
Sam just hummed in response. He pulled the shirt off completely and spun Gabe around to kiss him heatedly, Gabe moaned and hooked him arms around Sam's neck. It was a simple grab and lift for Sam to pick up the smaller figure and Gabe moaned louder.   
"You can be as loud as you want tonight Gabe." Sam whispered and it earned him a tug in his hair.   
"Then make me scream." Gabe challenged with a little smirk.  
  
Sam walked over to the bed and laid Gabe down. He trapped him in a cage of long limbs and continued to kiss him for the moment. When Gabe started to wriggle with impatience Sam moved onto his neck, kissing and sucking, licking and breathing hotly until Gabe was writhing.  
"Come on Sammy!" He exclaimed and gripped onto Sam's still clothed back. "Shed a few clothes."  
Sam just laughed and pulled his shirt off, then his tshirt and Gabe drank him in.  
"What did I do to end up with a god like you." Gabe murmured. Sam heard and leant down.  
"Only angels deserve gods."   
Gabe laughed and smacked Sam gently but relaxed back into the bed. Sam began to trail kisses lower and lower, smirking as Gabe moan loudly whenever his lips made contact, louder still whenever his teeth joined in. Sam unbuckled Gabe's trousers and pulled them down and off, taking underwear and socks with it. Sam then began to worship each leg, kissing and nibbling up to Gabe's hip, then back to the next leg to start again. By the time Sam had finished Gabe was melting in pleasure and frustration. 

At his first breath over Gabe's cock the smaller man nearly cried.  
"Oh God Sammy!"   
Sam smiled, then sucked him in all in one go, and Gabe nearly screamed. Nearly.   
After a few minuted of messy sucking, Sam pulled off, and grabbed something from his pocket. Gabe looked up dazed, and saw lube and a condom.   
"Gabe, before we go any further, your choice if we use this or not." Sam held up the condom packet and Gabe shook his head. Both of them had been tested recently and came back clean, ad Gabe wanted to be as close to Sam as possible. Sam nodded and threw the packet off the bed, his trousers following close after.   
He kissed and nibbled at Gabe's thigh as he lubed up one finger and ran it over his hole. It had to be said that Sam wasn't very experienced, but the internet was full of wonderful things. When he felt Gabe relax he pushed his finger in gently. 

Before long Sam had four fingers in Gabe and he shouted   
"Now Sam now!"   
Sam lubed himself up and slowly pushed in, pausing every time he felt Gabe tense up, until he was fully seated.   
"God Gabe you feel amazing."   
"Move Sam Move."   
And with that Sam began a gentle pace that became faster and faster, holding Gabe's hips so hard it would leave bruises. Gabe's nails raked red lined down Sam's back and when Sam nailed his prostate he screamed. Actually screamed and came untouched. Sam groaned loudly and came hard in Gabe's tightened hole. 

They both lay spent on the bed, breathing heavily.   
"Wow. We need to do that as often as we can." Gabe laughed, looking at Sam.   
"Yeah I think Dean can babysit more often." 

They both laughed and once Sam had cleaned them up with a damp wash cloth, they both fell into a deep slumber, ready to travel to Bobby's the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabe have sexy times because Dean has taken Rae, Charlie and Ollie to go see Bobby and the two love birds will join them after this night of passion.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castieeeeeel. Hello my blue eyed angel.

Sam and Gabe drove the kids back from Bobby's. They hadn't expected any less but Bobby to fall in love with the kids, Ollie especially who just yelled "Bobo!" whenever he walked into the room.  
  
Bobby had basically raised the Winchester boys, even before John had wrapped his car around a tree driving drunk when Sam had just been six. Surprisingly enough, Bobby seemed to get along well with Gabe too, smiling as the motel owner gushed about his kids and Sam. When they left, Bobby pulled everyone into a hug individually, and when he got to Sam, whispered "Keep this one." before he let go. Ollie didn't seem to happy to let 'Bobo' go, only when Sam picked him up and tickled him did he seem okay with leaving.  
"Don't be strangers, you lot." Bobby shouted to them just before they left.  
"Of course not Bobby." Sam replied before getting in the car too and driving away.  
Bobby clapped Dean on the shoulder as he watched the car drive away.  
"You're next son, time to find you a partner."  
Dean gawped as Bobby chuckled and walked away.

When they all got back to the motel they found a car in the car park, as well as a figure sat inside. Sam was instantly worried. Gabe on the other hand didn't seem bothered at all.  
"Gabe do you know who that is?" Sam asked, but before he could answer, Rae had jumper out of the car and had wrapped the man, who had just left his own car, in a hug.  
"That's my distant cousin Castiel." Gabe smiled "He's the other family reject."  
By this time Charlie had picked up Ollie and walked towards Castiel and hugged him too, handing over Ollie who looked up at him then grabbed onto Castiel's hair. Gabe and Sam got out, Sam chuckling at Castiel as he tried to extrapolate the child from his hair. Gabe took Ollie from him, then also hugged Castiel. Sam held out a hand and Cas shook it.  
"It's nice to finally meet you Sam." he said, voice deep and gravelly. Sam questioned if the two were even related, they were so different. Castiel must have been about six foot, dark hair, blue eyes. Polar opposite of Gabe.  
"Come on in, we can grab the bags later Sam, lets get inside. Benny should be back by now." 

They all trailed into the motel and perched on the tables and chairs in the dining room. As if on cue there was a banging sound from the kitchen, then the door opened.  
"Nice t' see y'all back. And you Cas." Benny nodded at Cas "I'll whip summat up, just gimme a min" and with that he was back in the kitchen.  
"Ahh it's good to be home!" Gabe said, relaxing back into Sam.  
"Gabe we were gone three days, not a month." Sam chided, and Gabe just looked up at him, offended. "Drama queen." Sam muttered, wrapping his hands around his boyfriends waist. Gabe smiled and snuggled back even more, sat on Sam's lap. Rae just rolled her eyes, but Charlie got on board and plonked down on her girlfriends lap, and kissed her cheek. Rae just laughed and hugged her close. Ollie had been placed in Castiel's care, looking up at this new man, grabbing onto the lapels of his trench coat, pulling at his tie.  
It had been about three years since Castiel had last visited, and so had never met Ollie before, even though Gabe had Ollie since he was a tiny baby. Benny came out with a massive bowl of spaghetti and bowls.  
"Help yourselves, I'll leave y'all to it."  
They put Ollie in his high chair and watched him throw his food around as the rest of them ate.  
"I see our family has gotten bigger since I was last here." Cas said, in between eating.   
"Yeah, we gained Ollie, and Sam, Dean and Bobby." Rae said, smacking Charlie gently as she sucked up the longest piece of pasta she could find, making a mess.  
"Dean and Bobby?"  
"My brother and then man who raised us." Sam said, chiding Gabe for doing the same thing as Charlie.  
Cas smiled at them, perhaps a little wistfully, as they argued playfully which ended in pasta in Sam's hair and a meatball down Gabe's shirt. Rae giggled as she cleaned up her dad and Sam, Charlie cleaned up Ollie who seemed like he was trying to compete with the mess his dad made. Cas collected the bowls up and took everything back to the kitchen and thanked Benny.  
"I'll set up a room for Castiel, you go get bags and sort out Ollie." said Sam, gesturing for Cas to go and get his stuff.

Whilst Sam was setting up the room, Cas came in with his duffel bag. He sat in an awkward silence for a bit.  
"I'm glad Gabe found you." he said out of the blue.  
"I'm glad Gabe found me too." Sam said, smiling up at Cas "How long are you thinking of staying with us?"  
"Uhh.." Cas didn't seem like he wanted to answer.  
"You're welcome here as long as you need." Sam said without missing a heartbeat.  
"Thank you Sam."  
Sam patted him on his shoulder and left him in his room, heading towards the room he shared with Gabe. That's when he heard the argument at the front desk.

 

"Please keep your hands off me sir." Gabe said through gritted teeth as the man touched his arm for the third time in as many minutes.  
"That's not very polite of you darlin'" the man sneered, grabbing Gabe's wrist.  
"Hey get off me! Get out of my motel!"  
"I ain't going no where darlin'. Let's find us a room."  
It was just then Sam walked in.  
"What's going on here?" but didn't wait for a reply when he saw the had on Gabe's wrist and the panicked look on Gabe's face. "Get off him."  
"I don't think I will big man. Now leave us be."  
That's when Sam grabbed his arm. Hard.  
"Get off my boyfriend." he growled. The man let go of Gabe, but raised that hand to punch Sam in the face. He caught Sam on the cheek bone, but Sam barely flinched. Sam shoved the other guy into the wall and threw a punch that caught the man in the jaw and nearly knocked him out.  
"Get out. Now" Sam barked and the man didn't hesitate to run away from the angry man towering over him.  
Sam turned to check on Gabe. Make sure he wasn't injured, paying no mind to the throbbing sensation on his cheek.  
"Gabe are you okay?" Sam asked, running a thumb over Gabe's cheek, wiping away a tear.  
"I am now. But you're hurt."  
"No I'm fine."  
"No, let's go get some ice." but before Gabe began to move he leaned up and kissed Sam. "I love you, very much Sam. Thank you for not thinking I was cheating on you." he said solemnly.  
"You were obviously being forced, Angel, I love you too." Sam smiled, then winced. "Okay, maybe ice is a good idea." 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets Castiel

It had been a few months since the incident at the front desk and finally Sam had become a little less protective of his boyfriend, though he did insist on the installation of a few security cameras. The business was running smoothly and Sam was in line to climb up the hierarchy at his little office. Castiel was still staying with them but he had found a job at the local book store helping to source rare or valuable books and was beginning to draw in clientele from all over.  
It was now that Dean decided to visit. His garage back home was doing so well that he was considering opening a new branch somewhere, and Coldwater conveniently lacked one.

So Dean decided to take the drive up to Coldwater to scope the place out and, of course, to visit his brother.  
  
Dean pulled into the parking lot of the Lost Traveller and strolled into the place with his bag in hand. He was surprised to find a dark haired man sitting at the reception desk instead of someone he recognised.  
"Uh, hi?" Dean said, pulling the man out of his daze. When he looked up Dean saw the brightest  blue eyes he had ever seen.   
"Oh, sorry. Can I help you?" the man responded in this deep gravely voice that snapped Deans attention away from the other man's eyes.   
"Y-yeah. I'm looking for Sam. I'm his brother."   
"Ah you must be Dean."   
Dean nodded and followed when the man stood up and lead him further into the motel.   
"I'm Castiel. Gabriel's relative distantly." the man, Castiel, said. All Dean could do was nod along and listen to his voice. They walked a little longer until they could distinctly hear some screaming.   
  
"Oliver! Would you calm down, they are only socks! You need to wear them buddy." was the first thing Dean heard when he entered the room. He saw Sam sat with Oliver trapped in a cage of limbs whilst trying to put socks on the screaming boy.   
"You cannot go out to play group without socks and shoes." Sam stated as he kept trying.   
Dean chuckled at the domestic scene in front of him. Sam's head snapped up when he heard his brothers distinctive laugh.   
"Here!" Sam thrust Oliver at Dean "You try"   
Oliver seemed shocked by his sudden change in location and quietened. Until he saw the socks Dean was now holding. Without even thinking Dean put one of the socks part way into Oliver's open mouth and the tot was stunned to silence.   
"See? They're much better on your feet" Dean said and Oliver seemed to take it in. Keeping his mouth firmly shut he let Dean put on his socks for him, all to Sam's amazement.  
"I've been trying to get them on him for 20 minutes. You're amazing Dean" said Sam, standing up and hugging his older brother. "Right, trouble, let's get you to play group" Sam said to Oliver who was still looking at him warily. "I'll be back in about half an hour, Castiel will look after you until I get back" Sam said looking back to Dean and then hurrying out of the room.

Dean turned back to Castiel who blushed a little when they made eye contact.   
"Can I get a room?" Dean asked when it looked like nothing would come out of the blue eyed stranger. Castiel seemed to startle out of whatever daze he was in.   
"Oh, yes! Follow me" and with that he was striding out of the room.   
"So how'd you come to work here?" Dean asked, trying to strike up some conversation.   
"Oh I don't work here, I work at the bookshop in town, Gabriel has been kind enough to put me up until I can really get on my feet. In return I help out if people are busy, like Gabriel is taking Charlie and Rae to a book convention and I said I would take care of things here today with Sam."   
"Ah okay."   
It went silent again for a while and Dean couldn't help but steal a few glances over at the handsome man escorting him to his room.   
  
"This room is fully stocked and ready for a guest, I have no doubt that Gabriel won't mind you staying here" announced Castiel as he stopped by a door.   
"Yeah, I've met him. Nice guy, if a bit mischievous" Dean smirked a little and looked over to see Castiel had a matching expression. It suited him. Castiel caught him staring and Dean looked away.   
"Well uh, thanks for the room. I'll uh see you later" and with that Dean took the keys from Castiel and went into his room, face flushed red.


End file.
